


The Interrupting Little Angel

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Teddy Bears and Drarry Affairs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drarry tryna do the do, Fluff, Interrupting Scorpius, M/M, Potter-Malfoy Family, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Potter-Malfoy has interrupted his dads' alone time ever since he was born. It’s not that he means to... he’s too young to understand what they’re doing/trying to do anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrupting Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Should note: this is set before the 'Teddy Bear' fics :)
> 
> Also this was meant to come with a set of pics bUT I'M THE WORST AT SELF-MADE DEADLINES CAN YOU TELL HAHAHAHA I'll upload *later*. Tysm everyone so far who's read/commented on the previous fics for this series!! Much love <3

**_Drarry life with Scorpius at only months old_ ** **_._ **

  
“Gosh, he’s so beautiful, like a little angel!” Harry cooed at their son, Scorpius James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, for the umpteenth time since he was born.  
  
“Yes, well, he does have my genes,” Draco said, preening.   
  
“Oh, yes, thank Merlin that you’re stunning or I would have never put my cock inside you,” Harry teased and Draco snorted. “You’re beautiful, Draco, and so is our son.”  
  
“You’re all right too, clean up nice,” Draco teased this time, stroking Harry’s cheek softly with his thumb before tugging at his hair gently. “Although I will never understand how he didn't get _my_  straight hair genes where my blonde genes trumped yours. I know Mother said I had soft baby curls but _this_ —" Draco gently ran his other hand through Scorpius' hair "—this is all you."  
  
"You love our hair," Harry grinned.  
  
Draco smiled not even trying to deny it. "Let’s let him rest. Now, what’s say you and I have ourselves some—”  
  
“Uguu...uwaa, _uwaaaaaaaah!_ ” Scorpius started wailing and Harry sighed in disappointment, giving Draco a knowing look.  
  
“Round the clock,” Harry murmured, pecking Draco’s lips before picking up Scorpius from his crib and rocking him to sleep in his arms.  
  
Draco watched on with so much love in his heart for his small but perfect family.

 

**_Drarry life with Scorpius at age 1._ **

  
“I think it’s been two years since we’ve had proper sex,” Draco said one day.  
  
“What? No… the last time we did it was...” Harry trailed off. “Okay… it’s been a year and a few months, not two years. To be fair, you were pregnant and then after giving birth you went straight back into work. It’s just been a bit busy.”  
  
“ _Well_ , I’m not busy tonight, how about we — ”  
  
“ _Uwaaaaah!_ ” Scorpius’ cries hit their ears.  
  
“Ah...” Draco stopped himself.  
  
“Rain check?” Harry gave a pitiful smile.  
  
Draco snorted but nodded nonetheless before he grumbled, "Can't believe I have to rain check my own sex life with my husband."

 

**_Drarry life with Scorpius at age 2._ **

  
“Harry, I think I’ve gone back to virgin status. Did you rain check our night of copious amounts of passionate sex last year?” Draco asked.  
  
“I do remember rain checking a lot of things and—” He paused to properly recall, “Oh...yeah, yeah I did.”  
  
“Well, when we next have sex, do loosen me up good, please," Draco sighed and although a comment like that would have usually resulted in Harry pinning Draco down then and there, the cries of their little boy put a damper on the situation.  
  
“I’ll take care of him this time,” Draco smiled, pressing his cheek against Harry’s in a moment of tired defeat.  
  
“Hey, maybe hopefully soon we can have some alone time,” Harry said, letting Draco go tend to their kid.  
  
“Yeah...better not be bloody next year,” he heard Draco mumble going up the stairs.

 

**_Drarry life with Scorpius at age 3._ **

  
Draco dragged Harry on top of him and pulled his shirt off.  
  
“C’mon, Potter, finger fuck me open,” Draco whispered excitedly. “It’s been too long.”  
  
“Potter-Malfoy, to you. Fuck yes, _yes, fuck,_ get these damn robes off!”  
  
They went about undressing each other with the fervor of two horny teenagers. Then again, they _were_ two horny and very sex-deprived adults.  
  
They both stopped short when they heard little footsteps run to their door follow by, “ _Daaaaaddies, uwaaaaaaaaaaah,_ had nightmaaaaawe!” Scorpius's sobs and weak knocks sounded at their door and they ripped away from each other.  
  
Draco spelled both his and Harry's clothes on with no hesitation. Harry softly murmured a quick apology to Draco who shook his head knowingly. Their little boy was more important at this moment. Harry quickly opened the door for Scorpius to come in and sleep in bed with them.  
  
Both dads cuddled up to their sweet baby boy, both familiar with nightmares and wishing that Scorpius never had to experience one in real life the way they had.

 

**_Drarry life with Scorpius at age 4._ **

  
“Draco, this seems wrong,” Harry whispered, albeit very excitedly.  
  
“Why, because our son and Teddy are watching the television downstairs? You’ve got your alarms around them and I’ve got a Muffliato around us. He won’t hear us. Be as loud as you want.”  
  
“Okay,” Harry grinned mischievously and let Draco go about preparing him, writhing and moaning in wanton pleasure. Until...  
  
“Daddies!” Scorpius burst through the door, into their room, calling them in a sing-song voice. “Teddy Bear has to go home and—oh, what are you doing?”  
  
“H-Hugging!” Draco squeaked while Harry was frozen stiff, looking at Scorpius with a horrified expression. _Their son was going to be scarred for life, he’d want to burn his eyes off, he—_  
  
“Oh! Can I have hugs too?”  
  
“NO!” Draco shouted a bit too loudly then bit his lip in a silent sorry, catching Scorp’s pout. “Not now, um, we’ll hug later, okay, love? This is a hug only for your daddy.”  
  
The bullshit was real, Draco even went so far as to lean down and hug Harry who, at that point, wanted the bed to swallow him whole.  
  
“Aw, okay! Well, Granny Andy floo’d but yous wasn’t there so we answerded. Teddy Bear has to go home and is asking if I can sleep over. Granny Andy said something about daddies needing sleep time together. Oh, please, may I, please, daddies?” Scorpius asked, standing a little straighter to emanate a sense of ‘I’m a good boy, I’ll be a good boy’.  
  
_"I… I’m soft... I got soft... I got soft...”_ Harry began to murmur to himself, too softly for Scorpius to hear.  
  
“Of course you can! Hold on, I’ll see you both off! You go downstairs first, okay?” Draco said with a strained voice and held in his breath as Scorpius nodded then skipped out their room and down the stairs. Both Draco and Harry sighed heavily and Harry brought his hands up to his eyes, an extreme pout marring his mouth.  
  
“I got soft… _soft!_ Like a fucking balloon deflating half way, just ‘ _pffff!_ ’ I just... _drooped…!_ ”  
  
Draco climbed off Harry to go see off Scorpius but not before shaking his husband’s shoulders. “Harry, damn it, pull yourself together!”  
  
_A Locking charm would have been fucking prudent,_ Draco belated thought before kissing Scorpius and Teddy goodbye, telling them to behave, and to say hi to Granny Andy for them.  
  
“I got soft, Draco... I think I’m getting impotent,” Harry, incredibly upset, said to Draco after he returned from sending their boys through the Floo. “W-was Scorpius fine? He didn't…avoid looking at you? He wasn't traumatised?”  
  
Draco proceeded to stroke Harry’s hair and rub his back with words of comfort and assurances. Then he went on to stroke and rub Harry’s cock, employing his hands and mouth briefly before reassuring Harry with his body that he wasn’t getting impotent.  
  
Harry definitely wasn’t.

****

******_Drarry life with Scorpius at age 4¾._**

  
“When was the last time I sucked you off? Or the last time you sucked me off?” Harry wondered aloud.  
  
“Wow, if you wanted to sixty-nine so badly you could have just asked,” Draco smirked at him.  
  
“No—oh, well, that’d be brilliant actually, but I mean, even if we have managed to squeeze a few quickies in here and there, we just get straight into the fucking and call it a day. I miss the drawn out foreplay, Draco. I want to love your body the way it deserves to be loved. _Completely,_ ” Harry said with a sigh.  
  
Draco sidled up to Harry and held his chin, looking deeply into his eyes before kissing him passionately. He then clutched at Harry, kissing and sucking at his neck, before he said, “You deserve the same, Harry.”  
  
Harry’s pupils dilated and his stomach clenched with heat at his words and as Draco tenderly stroked him through his pants. Harry softly gasped at every squeeze and rub.  
  
“How about one early birthday present?” Draco suggested, biting his lip while glancing down Harry body.  
  
So far so good with no Scorpius to—  
  
“Daaaaaaddies, help, _help!_ ” Their Scorpius yelped fearfully from downstairs and they immediately pulled apart and Apparated downstairs. Usually they wouldn’t because the sound of Apparition startled Scorpius but this time it was urgent, their baby was in danger—  
  
“Scorpius, what is it—”  
  
“Whoever’s hurting you, I’ll kill—”  
  
They both stopped short to Scorpius’ guilty and upset face.  
  
“I accidentally spilled my juice on Teddy,” Scorpius said with a sniffle, eyes red and mouth trembling. “H-help, he’s dirty.”  
  
They both glommed onto Scorpius, hearts beating a mile a minute before they both sagged in utter relief.  
  
“Merlin, I thought someone had managed to infiltrate!” Harry groaned.  
  
“I was ready to AK someone,” Draco muttered, though Harry knew he wasn’t truly capable. When it came to the safety of their son, however, there would be hell to pay for anyone who even so much as thought they could harm their child.  
  
“I’m sorry, daddies!” Scorpius sobbed, feeling bad that his daddies seemed to be upset or happy, or both, and that his poor Teddy was dirty.  
  
“Okay, c’mon Teddy, let’s get you cleaned up,” Harry finally said, and Scorpius handed him over to be spelled clean instantly. Harry kissed Scorpius on the head then turned to Draco with laughing eyes.  
  
Later, with their little one and his bear tucked under the sheets between them, Draco and Harry let out soft chuckles.  
  
“I don’t even care that he interrupts us anymore,” Draco said softly, honestly. “I’m just so glad he’s safe and here. I thought my heart would stop.”  
  
Harry clasped his hand, nodding at him once with a soft smile in understanding  
  
“Goodnight, Draco. And goodnight, our interrupting little angel, sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was exaggerated, idk if couples go that long without each other??? 
> 
> Welp, eye stye drained but I think it turned into a chalazion so now I'm just like ughhhh it's not irritating/affecting vision so back to drawing for this series which still has not released, sorryyyyy but sooooon on @[jewel-imagines](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com).
> 
> Tbh for the past two months my heart and soul has been crushed and revived by OTP: Andreil from All For The Gay—lol jk All For The Game series by Nora Sakavic. It's all I want to re-read/read/draw/write about but Drarry will always be my #1 (non-canon) OTP. Andreil is probs #1 OTP canon along with Damen/Laurent from Captive Prince at this point. READ BOTH SERIES IF YOU HAVE NOT, BEWARE OF MAAAANY TRIGGERS IN TFC/AFTG SERIES, BUT GOOD LORD IT'S SO WORTH IT, YOU WILL BE RUINED IN THE BEST WAY. And Captive Prince Trilogy is just sobsss beautiful. Both have great writing and seriously jfc fuck me up lines/interactions between the couples that fahkn take ya breath away maybe that's just me and my visceral feels haha.
> 
> This got long haha those were my excuses, okay, pics for this series and Property Of will be coming soooooooon. It's like 2 months ago I was happy w/ it now I'm like ehhhh needa change dat.


End file.
